The novelty item of the invention relies on the usage of apples as a part thereof and, accordingly, may include the term "apple" as part of its designation. Actually, the finished item may assume various configurations, depending upon the form utilized, as, for example, a hat based on woven straw or baskets of one shape or another.
The significant feature of the invention is the aforesaid apple usage, as in layers, and the importance of manufacturing such with a full consideration of time and material expended. Added importance in production lies in the drying of thinly cut apple slices (through the entire apple), where no peeling of apple skin is desired for added end realism.
The result is a uniquely appearing finished novelty item (where the method of manufacturing such will be detailed herebelow), and, at the outset, it should be further mentioned that the item, in various finished forms, has met with high consumer acceptance, based not only on presentation but, as well, durability in use.